stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
RMA Productions
RMA Productions, formerly RMA Studios up until Operation: Blind Storm, is the video group that created Stupid Mario Brothers, as well as various other video series. Aside from being a real life group, RMA Studios also make appearances in the show as a mega corporation that makes video games and does other things like selling snacks or concert tickets. The company is made up of Bob, Joe, Terence, and Phillip. They work at their headquarters, which is Bob and Joe's house. Members Real Life * Rich Alvarez * Chris Muller * Matt Provencal * Jacqueline Thompson ''Stupid Mario Brothers * Bob * Joe * Terence * Phillip Selected List of Productions * ''The Arthur Trilogy (Fall, 2005) * Bored of the Rings (2005-2006) * King Arthur: The Beginning (September 2006) * Oops! We Broke the Table! (2007) * The Chronicles of Meh (Spring, 2007) * Lost in Puerto Rico (Spring, 2007) * Monster Mower (April 2007) * Stupid Mario Brothers (2007-2012) * YouTube News (2008-2014) * Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie (August 27, 2009) * ''Wiki Richie'' (2012) * Video Games in Real Life (2013) * ''The Plumber Knight Returns'' (2014-2016) * Stupid Mario World (2015-2016) * Stupid Mario Brothers: Legacy (December 9, 2017) * Fallout: Elwood (2018-present) Appearances in the Series Season One While Mario and Luigi are out looking for a job, they go to RMA Games and propose their idea for a video game. However, Bob begins to rant about how bad the idea is, and kills Phillip with his Killer Tie. Later, after reading a letter from Bowser, Wario and Waluigi head to RMA Snack Stand to get some snacks. However, when they get there, Bob, who is running the stand with Joe, tells them that the are sold out. Season Two In order to sell tickets for the Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms concert, Scott Masterson has RMA Ticket Stand sell the tickets. While Peach is buying one, she attempts to get one free by telling them that she is Mario's girlfriend, but Bob and Joe, who are running the counter, do not care, and she pays for a ticket with Mario's credit card. Scott then approaches Bob and Joe, asking how they are doing. They tell him that they have sold five tickets so far, and Masterson informs them that he will get fifty percent of the profits made from the ticket sales. When they attempt to protest, Scott yells at them and leaves. Bob and Joe then realize that Scott has screwed them over. Later, Link tries to teach the Mario Brothers survival skills for their upcoming battle against Nox Decious. In one of his teachings, he walks into a random house and takes some items, but is met by Bob and Joe while leaving. They inform him that he is trespassing on private property as well as breaking and entering. When they threaten to have him arrested, Link apologizes, returns the items and leaves in shame. Later, Link teaches the Mario Brothers how to fish. Eventually, the Mario Bros leave him, and Link then catches a old boot. However, it is then revealed that the "lake" he has been fishing in is actually Bob and Joe's swimming pool. Bob threatens to use his Killer Tie on Link, who then runs away with his Bunny Hood. With that, Bob and Joe all out and declare if they catch Link on their property again, he's "done". After ending the training early, Mario, Luigi, and Link watch The Lord of the Rings. Link begins to criticize the film, and the Mario Bros eventually leave in frustration. As Link continues to criticize the film, it is revealed that they were watching it in Bob and Joe's living room. Angered that their threats have fallen on deaf ears once more, Bob and Joe attack Link with their killer ties, giving him a black eye. ''Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie'' After being bailed out of prison, Mario and Luigi head to RMA Games a second time and propose their video game idea about their experience in prison. However, it is rejected a second time, with Bob ranting angrily again, which eventually leads to the four employees being killed by Bob's killer tie. Trivia * RMA comes from the initials of Rich Alvarez's full name. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:RMA Category:Groups Category:Season One Category:The Movie